One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 30
Chrono angrily paced back and forth in front of future Tack. "So. Tell me that again. My milk counterpart had you save me, in order for the new universe to perfectly align?" Future Tack nodded. "That's exactly it." "So he was able to do something without talking about his kids." "Actually, he did." "Ugh... You talk about your kids a lot?" "I don't have kids." "Unexpected. But respected." Chrono stated as he turned away. "So did my milk counterpart tell you how long it would take for this world to disappear into the next?" "I'd say..." Tack checks his sun dial watch. "2 hours... Or 3 seconds..." A loud bang happened, and Tack and Chrono were shocked. - Orwell tried to strike past Tack, but Chrono tackled Tack, and got them out. Everyone was fighting, and young Orwell laughed. "So you survived, so what? You'll be dead..." Young Orwell was Falco punched by future Tack. Chrono looked to Future Tack who just shrugged. "What? It was necessary for the survival of the timeline." Kent stood up confused. "Hold on... Two Tacks? Was I hit on my head? Faust! Explain! Wait... Chrono! Explain!" "Young Tack died, we went to help him, now shit is fixed." "Hey, I understood that!" "I know you did. I made it simple." Rangton was kicked by a Legate, and was pushed back, holding his arms. "That's nice to know... BUT WE NEED BACK UP!" Chrono smirks, and opens two portals. "I know two." Two large figures walk out of the portal and look around. Jericho and Hayley stop moving and stare at their father Giovanni. Meanwhile Gale and Georgiana do the same to Gustavo. Gustavo swallowed a fork full of meatloaf before acknowledging his surroundings. "Hey! Is that sunlight I feel?!" Giovanni stretched, and scratched himself. "So I'm free... How long has it been?" "200 years." Giovanni laughs, and notices Chrono was serious. "The rumors were true... Impel down does freeze it's prisoners!" Gustavo laughed heartily. "On the bright side, I'm no longer a wanted man and can go fishing again." "You can go fishing when we're done here!" Chrono exclaimed. "Gustavo, Giovanni! Fight!" Gustavo rose his hand. "Do I get paid?" "You get paid in your children's smiles!" "Boo... I mean yay!" Giovanni cracked his back. "Ooh don't get old kids. Turning 25 was the worst choice of my life." His smile faded to a scowl. "So... Who's the deadman that's been bothering my kids?" Gustavo matched Giovanni's scowl. He picked up a stick from the ground and whipped it around. He turned to a tree and quickly slashed it across the tree cutting it in half. "This'll do." Quartz and Henrich leaped at Giovanni and Gustavo, laughing. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT IT'S ALWAYS NICE TO MEET NEW PEOPLE!" Giovanni and Gustavo smacked them aside with ease. Gustavo turned back to Chrono. "Those were the right guys right?" Chrono nodded. "Yes, yes they were. To help you guys out. Fight the ones that you feel are powerful enemies. The ones that stand out over the rest." Giovanni and Gustavo both turned to Orwell. "Him." They said together. "You cannot blame me if you both die." "Then may I help?" Makino walked past, cracking her knuckles. Future Tack stroked his beard. "I'm a little strong, so I can help." Chrono shrugged. "Okay, you four can win against... Anyone at this point." Giovanni looked at Makino and slowly his eyes went down to her chest. Jericho punched his father in the arm. "Dad!!" "Sorry Jericho. I just got a little distracted..." "What would Hayley say?" "DADDY!" Hayley ran at Giovanni, happy, and with her arms open. Giovanni was happy, and ran at her. Hayley was happy, and leaped, ripping her skin off, and revealing Caramel with a knife. "BETRAYEL!" Giovanni growled angrily as he punted Caramel into a tree. "I don't even like clowns." Caramel was stuck in the tree, and laughing. "Too see a father see his little girl, and then have the daughter turn out to be a psycho clown... HILLRIOUS!" Giovanni just stares. "Who is that psycho?" "A clown obsessed with betrayal." Jericho said coldly. "He's really obsessed with it. A little too much." Giovanni nodded. "Moving on now." He turned to Orwell. "You! Whatever your nam-" "Orwell. But you can call me your executioner." Giovanni stared angrily. "Bitch don't interrupt my sentences." "I'll interrupt your life if you disrespect me again." "Challenge accepted." "Oh, that's adorable. You think you can win this fight." "Trust me, I know your kind, the kind that think they're the overlords of the earth. Then, when I crush them, they reveal that they're sniveling cowards." "Oh, I know your kind. Self righteous heroes, who fight for nothing but self satisfaction. Then, when I crush them, I reveal them the hypocrites and vermin they really are." Gustavo looked to Orwell then to Giovanni then back to Orwell. "I know many have told you this, but you have a terrible personality." "You have terrible hair." Gustavo gasped. "You can insult my way of life, my name, my clothes, but never my hair!" He slashed the stick down sending a projectile slash his way. Giovanni dashed along side Gustavo's attack. His arm started to shine and turned metallic. "Megaton Punch!" Orwell and Giovanni punched each other's fist, and were growling, and a shockwave erupted between the two. Gustavo rushed forward and quickly sliced his stick across Orwell drawing blood from his chest as he jumped back. Tack reeled his fist back before rocketing his fist forward into Orwell's chest, knocking him back. Makino had fire surrounding her, and she round house kicked him into a tree. Joku was next to it, drinking from a coconut. Chrono walked over to Joku and patted his shoulder. "May I have a word with you?" "Yeah, what?" G "If you decide to change sides, our previous agreement will be revoked. And I will make sure you suffer." "Who do you think you're talking to? Where is this coming from?" "The future." Chrono said as he walked away. "But, if you do stay on our side... I'll grant you the power to kill every marine in every timeline for all eternity. Make your choice wisely." Joku smirked, and he stood up. Loki cracked his neck, and had a wild grin. "Who do you want me to kill?" Chrono smiled. "No one right now. Just wait. I know these guys, they won't end it on time. Before long, Orwell's devil fruit will reawaken. He might be out if their league soon. Especially when Eien is still running loose." "Fine. Anything I can do?" "Yes... Deal with the small fry." Loki lifted his hand, and lava swirled around it, and boulders flew out, crushing pirates with ease, and Loki smirked. "Watching them burn... Who can't have fun?" "They can't be having fun." Chrono laughed. "So have fun crushing them. Just think about all the marines." "Indeed, I'm pictured Marineford in ruin, with all the admirals in crucifixes, and the fleet admiral herself burning, while nailed to the last remains of her home." "You're a twisted individual. A very twisted individual." "Trust me, this world doesn't need the perverted abomination known as justice... It's killed more people then every 'tyrant' or pirate has ever combined." "The marines have always been that way. Many corrupt hearts pulling the strings to self righteous souls looking for change and peace. Only to be puppets." "Indeed. Crushing anything beneath them they dislike and stating that they're in the right for the simple sake of they're strong, yet also believing anyone else doing so is a monster." "We share a common hatred for the marines." Chrono said as he walked away. "Remember, if a skinny guy with gray hair and gold eyes gives you a promise, say no, he just wants your body." "I'm not gay." "Not that way... I think..." Chrono tapped his chin. "Yeah, I'm not entirely sure." Gustavo was thrown into Chrono. "Dammit! He broke my stick!" Gustavo whined as he fiddled with the broken wood. "Oh well! Hey time guy! Mind if you could open a portal to my time and get me my sword?" "How about something better?" Chrono patted his hands together and punched through the time stream. Sparks of rainbow colored lightning traveled along his body until he pulled out a large black sword with zodiac markings along the handle. "This is the Time Sword. Don't break it, I only get one." "Woah... What's it made of?" "... I don't know. I genuinely don't know." Gustavo shrugged and took the sword from Chrono. "I don't care!" He laughed as he unleashed a flurry of slashes into Orwell. "This thing is amazing! You just might not get it back!" Orwell was slashed, and felt old injuries hit him. "The time an admiral nearly slashed my arm in half... The time Drew snapped half my ribs... The time I burnt myself eating pizza... It's all coming back..." Giovanni started laughing. "Pizza burns. The most excruciating pain ever. Well... Minus stubbing your pinky toe on a table." "Or when you hit your hip on a chair." "Or when you get a Charlie horse." "Or how about paper cuts?" Xander just face faulted. "The devil of my nightmares... Is afraid of paper cuts?! I'M MADE OF PAPER!" Gustavo walked by with his hands on his head. "Yeah and I'm scissors. Which wins?" "Easy, Justin." Justin is holding a rock. Gustavo sucked on his bottom lip as he cut through the rock. "Scissors wins." Justin pounded Gustavo with a second rock. "Rock always wins." Gustavo kicked Justin into a rock. "Maybe he's right. Rock does win." Giovanni grabbed Gustavo by his shirt and dragged him back to the battle. "You can argue about this later. Now back to the battle." "But I wanna play some more." "Later." "But come on, that mummy looks like he can take Orwell." Oswald is kicked into Gustavo. Gustavo sat up. His smile grew unsettling as he made his way closer to Orwell. "Well, time to make this old man cry for his mummy." Gustavo slashed his sword downwards. Orwell encased his arms in Haki to block the attack, but was pushed back. "DONT THINK IM DONE!" He erupted as he slashed wildly, pushing Orwell backwards. "God Slayer Technique: Skyress Roar!" Gustavo yelled as he swung his sword across Orwell, blowing a powerful wind that shot him back into a mountain. "Well that felt good. Who's up for pizza?" Giovanni patted Gustavo's shoulder. "Oh it's not over yet. You may have hurt him, but you most likely angered him more." Orwell is holding his injured body, and he begins to age to his true age. He looks at his wrinkled skin, and smirks. "I'm weaker... Yet more powerful then ever! RANK 1!" Gustavo angrily stomped towards Orwell. "Listen to this guy. He's so so.. Giovanni whats the word??!" "Self absorbed?" "CLOSE ENOUGH!!" "Personally, I think he's megalomaniacal." Nicole walked next to him, smoking a cigar. "I think he has a teenie weenie, but that's immature." "Mature enough." Gustavo groaned as he twisted his sword around in his hand, kicking up a tailwind. Giovanni encased his arms in metal and punched his fist together. "Let's finish this before he gets too powerful." Makino sparked up a flame. "Oh well, it's not like he's gonna become god." "Don't jinx it!" Tack exclaimed. "Geez, like he could." Orwell was struck by Nicole, and Freya swung her swords. "108 POUND CANNON!" The attack was barely registered by Orwell, and Jericho flew in the air. "HELL SPEAR!" A blood stream shot out of Jericho, and went to pierce Orwell, but exploded on contact. Kent dropped back and jumped high into the air. "Thunder Rocket Barrage!!" Kent tightly gripped his fists as they grew into gigantic metal gear fists before he repeatedly shot them off towards Orwell. Orwell was slightly moved, and Oliver rushed at Orwell. "EARTH SHATTERING ROUNDHOUSE KICK!" Oliver smashed his leg into Orwell, but Orwell wasn't injured. Riker turned his arms into chainsaws, and slashed at Orwel. "CHAIN SLASH!" The two chainsaws stopped, being unable to cut Orwell. Beta kicked Orwell in the nuts, but even that didn't do anything. "GIRLY KICK FAILED?!" Orwell glared down to Beta. "Did nobody pay attention when I said that doesn't work?" "..........no....." Beta said slowly. "Time for plan B... TACTICAL RETREAT!" Jericho extended his arms into bloody blades as Hayley held onto his back. "Bio Blade, Duo Mode!" Hayley jumped off of Jericho and slashed down on Orwell as Jericho cut across his chest. Orwell only chuckled, and chains surrouned him. "RANK 2!" Gale stepped up to Gustavo. "Well father... In your own words, shit just got real." "Also in my own words, challenge accepted." Gustavo nodded. "Well Gale, can I ask you a favor? I know I told you not to use the God Slayer Technique." Gale's face grew nervous before he looked away. "But, I want you and I to use it together." "Challenge... Accepted." Orwell laughed, and stomped his feet. "I would love to see this... But I'm no fool! KAIN! KILL THE BRATS!" Kain lifts his axe, and smirks. "Of course my lord." "MINE!" Gustavo yelled as he slashed his sword down against Kain's axe. "Gale! You got the god slayer technique! Just ask your sister!" "I know, but I don't think I can defeat Orwell." "I don't think you can... I know you can!" Gale stood in shock staring back at his father's smile. "Go on my son.. I believe in you Gale." Gale tightly gripped his sword. "I won't let you down." He waved as he ran off to find his sister. Kain and Gustavo broke apart. "You're going to get your kid killed." "Trust me. Gale is strong enough to survive, I'd be worried about your boss. Looks like he can croak from heart failure at any moment." "How dare you... I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Fisker was behind Gustavo, and swung his tail. Gustavo blocked it, but was slashed by Kain. "Good job Br..." "Call me Fisker. That's what Orwell told me my code name is." Gustavo exhaled. "I guess I should get serious, especially since I'm against two of you." Gustavo spun around and forcefully slashed his sword against Kain's axe sending him back as he flipped over Fisker's tail. "You only get one!" "Get one what?" ".... You're an idiot aren't you?" "No, I forget things. Wait... What's my cover name?" "Kung Pow." "Please, I have short term memory, I'm not an idiot." ".... I'm gonna finish this now." Gustavo swiped his sword across the battlefield, sending a powerful slash through the area. Fisker ducked down as it flew over him and cut through the forest. As he stood up, Gustavo was before him ready to attack. As he dropped his blade down, Fisker blocked, but Gustavo repeatedly dashed around him, slashing and dodging, getting faster until he broke through Fisker's guard and kicked him back. Fisker was smashed into a boulder, but pulled himself out. "I was almost knocked out by that... Kain, you take him. I'll take Kent." Gustavo jumped back as Kain slammed his axe in the ground creating a crater. "Welcome back." Gustavo said jokingly. "I prefer you anyway, you seem like someone I could polish my skills with." "Just shut it infidel!" Kain lifted his hand, and a mountain was lifted, and flew at Gustavo. "Infidel? A mountain? So another game of Rock Paper Scissors. When will you learn, scissors always win!" Gustavo quickly slashed upwards and cut the mountain in half. Kain slashed Gustavo. "It says a lot when a mountain has to be a distraction." Gustavo looked to Kain. "It also says a lot when you think you can beat me with a single slash." Gustavo jumped back and clashed with Kain, repeatedly blowing each other back. "Let me show you something, GOD SLAYER: HURRICANE CLAW!!" Gustavo flipped his sword backwards and dashed past Kain, followed by a heavy gust of wind that slashed through him. Kain was pushed back, with Kain's body covered in scars. Kain threw his axe, and slashed into Gustavo. Gustavo rubbed his wounds and laughed at the pain. "Oh that's gonna leave a mark. How am I gonna explain this to the warden?" "It's hard for a dead man to explain." Giovanni was next to Gustavo. "Say that ex jail keeper did that to you." "He's what?! Then again... Maybe that's why he stopped visiting me. Hm.. The more you know." "Yeah, he always hated you the most. Surprised he never tried to strangle you in your sleep." "Who said he didn't?" Gustavo remarked. Giovanni blankly stared at Gustavo who in return flashed a goofy smile. "What?" "You're a weird thing." "Thing? I'm not even a person?" "No." "How mean!" "Geez, you can understand why I say that. Your the strangest guy I know." "Thank you." "That wasn't a compliment!" "But it wasn't an insult!" "It is what you make of it." Makino sent a flame vortex at Orwell, who is incinerated by the attack. "Aww!! We missed it!!" Gustavo whined. "Well... Giovanni get your own opponent! This one is mine!" Gustavo turned to see Giovanni had already left. "Giovanni?" - Kent punched down a random mook soldier and exhaled. "Does this mean I'm an average sol-" Before he finished, a large tail slapped him into a boulder. Kent peeled himself out and looked to Fisker. "You bastard.. ROUND TWO!!" "I thought we fought 17 times... Or none... I simply don't care." "Neither do I!" Kent yelled as he charged to Fisker. "let's start this off with a bang! GIA GIA NO WHITE LION BARRAGE!!" Kent's fist transformed into metal lion heads as Kent pummeled into Fisker crashing several shockwaves into his body. Fisker was pushed all the way back, and felt a large claw imprint on him. Fisker fell on his back, and spinned his body. "DESTROYING GALES!" A large hurricane came towards Kent, and smashed into Kent. He flew back into a tree. "Okay. That... Will not happen again." Kent jumped down out the tree. He punched his fists together, with each clang more and more metal encased his arms. "TREMOR!!" Kent forced his arms into the ground as they vibrated faster and faster, turning the ground into sand. Fisker jumped back and looked down to Kent, surrounded by sand. "I'm not dumb and that still made no sense." "No it made perfect sense. Shadow Gear. Activate." Kent said coldly as his features changed to their reverse form. He rode his hands out the ground and slammed them down causing the sand to fly up into the sky. He dashed along the thick sand and kicked Fisker from behind knocking him forward. "Shadow Combination!" Kent punched the ground again sending the sand back into the sky and charged for Fisker. Fisker covered his eyes as the sand rained down on him. He listened carefully as Kent approached and timed his Attack, when he felt Kent was in range he swiped his tail causing something to crunch. "Ha! I got you!" "Last time you were the underdog.. It's my turn!" Kent exclaimed as the sand cleared revealing him holding up a tree as a shield. "I feel kinda stupid. Your most dangerous feature.. And I forgot it was there." Fisker looked at his tail, and snickered. "My most dangerous feature? Oh no... This is my most dangerous feature." Fisker grew in size, and his body became large. He became 15 feet tall, with spikes growing from his body, and his eyes became white. "I have awakened fully. The me you fought was 30% of my power. In this form... I am the strongest spy in ROGE, and one of Orwell's 'stars'." Kent popped his neck. "Well that's a relief. Cause I've held back a little cause if feel bad if I hurt you. Gear God: Mark III." Circuits raced along Kent's body sending thousands of jolts of electricity through his system. His eyes flashed a neon blue as his hair grew white. "I'm not familiar with your system of power. But if you're one of the strongest, I just became the strongest." "Please, I'm no where near the pinacle of power in ROGE... And neither are you." Fisker was suddenly behind Kent, and Kent was beat up, with gears falling off him. "Meanwhile... My strongest asset... Is my speed." "The pinnicle of power ever raising. There will always be someone bigger, stronger, faster, tougher, but none of that means shit." Kent faced Fisker with a smirk. "You're gonna have to do better if this is how you intend to beat me. Allow me to show you my greatest asset. I developed this move for Edwin, but I guess I can test it out on you." Kent disappeared in a quick flash. Fisker watched Kent's movements. "You call that speed? I can see every step you take." "Really?" Kent asked as Fisker turned around in shock. Before he could respond Kent had kicked him down into the sand. Fisker sat up confused. "How?!" Kent looked at his hand as his vision blurred. "A combination of Gear God and Shadow Gear. With that i created something like a shadow. An afterimage if you will." Kent ducked down as Fisker pounced on him. "Megaton Rocket!!" A giant metal fist shot off Kent's arm and sent Fisker rocketing into the sky. Kent held his head as he started to revert to normal. "A time limit? Shit!" A large crater appeared behind Kent, and a large figure appeared in front of him. Fisker was in front of him, with bruises on him and his forehead bleeding. "Not bad... 2 more like those and I would have been down. But I got something like that." Fisker slammed his fist into Kent. "Raging Bomb." Kent was pushed into a crater, and fell a mile into the island. Fisker jumped in, slammed his tail on Kent's gut. Kent tried to pry Fisker's tail off of him. His body started to burn as he ran out from under him. Blood tricked out of his mouth as he gasped for air. "Dammit.." Kent cursed as Fisker got closer. "Did you really think that you were at the top?" "To tell you the truth.. I believe I still am." Kent jumped backwards to avoid Fisker's tail before being rammed into a mountain by Fisker. Fisker backed up and watched Kent struggle to keep his balance. "Do you still think so?" "Damn right I do!" Kent tightly gripped his fists. "Oh this is gonna hurt in the morning. MEGATON ROCKET!!" Kent punched into Fisker's gut shooting off a significantly smaller version of his rocket that drove Fisker back. Fisker dug his feet into the ground and reached a halt as the rocket slowed down. "Maybe if it was like the last one, it actually would've hurt." "Too bad.. It's not like the last one.." Kent snapped his fingers. "Explode." On command the robotic hand in Fisker's possession exploded, blasting him back. Fisker was pushed into a boulder, and Seppitus looked at Fisker. "Brutus, stop acting like a wimp." "I'm not... This Kent is strong..." Michelle stood next to Fisker, and shook her head. "Brutus, as one of Orwell's stars, you need to kill this wimp quickly, or I'll order Kain to kill you." Kent Stood up and took a deep breath. "I don't know who you guys are, but this is between Fisker and I. So if you don't mind.. Fuck off." Michelle and Seppitus Turned to Kent angrily. "Who do you think you are?" "Kenneth Thomas Newgate." Seppitus unsheathed his swords, and walked to Kent, but Fisker put his hand up. "Please... Let me kill him. I'll be more kind to him. At least they'll be a corpse." Fisker walked past Seppitus and towered over Kent. "Well it's been fun." Kent smiled. "You don't honestly think I'm just gonna keel over and let you kill me do you?" Kent asked as he straightened out and stood up. "I still got a few tricks left up my sleeve... Haoshoku!!" Fisker was unmoved, and lifted his arm. "Not bad. The ability to use the king is rare, and even rarer to find something with your power... And almost impossible to find someone skilled. But what happen when you're trained by the best?" Fisker used his Conquerers Haki, and it unerved Kent for one mere second. In that second, Fisker struck Kent... 215 times. Kent sat down exhausted. "If that's the best you can do.. I can still win. Well... I'm almost out of cards...." Kent tried standing up but fell over on his face, struggling to keep consciousness. "Pitiful Newgate!" Barked Arion. "I honestly thought you'd be stronger than this." Everyone looked up to Arion standing in a tree glaring down at them all. "You said you were going to become a Yonkou correct?! Not like this! Stand up!!" Kent sat up and took a deep breath. "You're right.. Last draw. Last card. Last chance.. OverDrive!!" Kent's eyes lit up as he rushed into Fisker unleashing a flurry of various moves. "Hammer!! Rocket!! Cannon!! GIA GIA NO BLUE COMET!!" Two jets formed at the end of Kent's elbow shooting out blue propulsion energy, rocketing Kent's Fist into Fisker Shooting him across the island leaving a trail of destruction behind. "And with that... I'm done." Kent fell to his knees, and felt all his arms were broken. He tried to get up, but he fell. "Well, I did try..." "So he beat the man said to be a star." A large figure stood over Kent, holding a bisento. Riker saw him, and screamed. "RUN!" Porter saw the guy, and rushed at him. With one punch, the air cracked, and Porter felt his body was snapped in half. Orwell saw him, and smirked. "Ah, my greatest soldier... Marxius." In opposite directions, two voices were repeating the same word. Getting louder as they approached. "Mine mine mine mine mine MINE!!" Giovanni and Gustavo both jumped up and punched Marxius back before butting heads with each other. Gustavo poked Giovanni. "HEY! Didn't you hear me?! He's mine!" "You told me to find an opponent so I did! So he's mine!!" Marxius stood up and walked over to Giovanni and Gustavo, grabbing them by their faces and slamming them into the dirt. Edwin cracked his knuckles, and Porter stood next to him. "Old man... He's as strong as that beast..." "Whitebeard?! He is?" "I hate to say so... But he's as strong as him a month before he died." Edwin started to smile. "Well I'll take this as an opportunity to finally prove I'm stronger than WhiteBeard." Edwin glared at Marxius. " I'll warn you now, I don't plan on holding back." Marxius saw Edwin, and held up a knife. "The fates have told me a strong opponent would challenge me... But you are not that opponent." Marxius causes the air around him to crack, and Edwin is forced back by a fissure. "If it's not me than who?" "I don't know, but the fates tells me my opponent will be the greatest opponent I have ever seen... And you aren't even close." Edwin exhaled. "Yep..." In a quick burst of smoke, a large hand with no skin slapped Marxius aside. As the smoke engulfed Edwin, out bursted an armored giant. "Armored Giant." Marxius saw Edwin, and pointed his bisento at him. "Please, like I fear you." "I don't think you fear me, and that's the problem. I'm going to make sure you're horrified when this is all over." Edwin struck Marxius, but Marxius mouth begin to show a cut. Marxius saw the cut, and smirked. "You made me bleed... But I don't remember corpses being able to do that." Marxius strikes Edwin with his fist, and Edwin is shot across the island, with Marxius jumping after him. Chrono exhaled as he reclined into the forest, only to appear in a white void. "Here we go again." He groaned as Eien stood across from him. "Hello Chrono." "Hello jackass." "Ahh, how witty." "I don't have to be witty with idiots like you?" Eien chuckled, and lifted his hands. "Please, I am the god of time. I have seen every thing, and I know that I will win. Nothing that happens, is against my..." Fisker falls on Eien, flattening him. Chrono just stares, bug eyed, but then has a goofy grin on his face. "That was easy." - Michelle looked down on Kent with him returning a goofy smile. "Soo... Would you mind helping me to my friend Faust? That would be great, thanks." "No, but your head will look good on my wall. Besides, I like your devil fruit... Taking it will be a treat." "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM A RAM A SLAM!" Michele was punched, and was forced back by Tack, who grabbed Kent, and put him in a bridal hold. "You won't harm Kent!" "Tack... Please put me down... You're giving Cana ideas." Cana saw the sight, and fell down with a nosebleed. She weakly gave a thumbs up. "I approve." "See what I mean?" Kent exhaled. "At least carry me differently, I don't think I'll be able to walk right." "Why, this feels right. I can make sure to watch you." Kent exhaled. "Just... Put me somewhere else so you can handle this....lady." Michelle frowned. "Was that an insult? Cause if it was, I could make you a lady." Kent stared blankly. "Challenge..... Accepted." "Kent, no offense... But you're broken. Fisker is super strong, and you need to rest. I'll take her." Tack throws Kent, and Zozo caught him. "INTERCEPTION!" Kent frowned. "Interception? Who'd you grab me from?" Kent looked behind Zozo to see Cana. "Oh... Great interception." Cana was happy, and ran laughing, with Ness chasing after her. "I'll save you!" "Zozo. Remind me to talk to her before I leave." Kent was gone, and Tack pointed at Michele. "I don't know who you are, but you tried to kill Kent... So Imma kick your ass!" "I don't see how, but you're welcome to try. When I'm finished with you, I'll be taking your friends devil fruit." "No way hosey!" "Hosey?" Tack pumped himself up, and lifted his arms. "GOMU GOMU no..." "GOMU GOMU what?" "BAM A RAM A SLAM!" Tack punched her three times, and she was forced back, holding her gut. She coughed and looked up to Tack. "Probably shouldn't have done that." Tack pulled his arms back, gearing up for another attack, seeing this, Michelle charged forward and pounced over Tack, kicking him back with a Haki infused kick. Tack was pushed back, and cleaned his mouth. "Why do you want Kent... Wait... Tobias taught me about this... OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE A MEMBER OF HIS HAREM!" "WHAT THE HELL?!" "Look, I want Kent and Hiroka to be together, just like Zozo and Christina and Riker and Hayley!" Hayley walked up to Tack, and stared at him. "Really? Riker? Of all the people here... Him?!" "I see you two being really cute at a park." Tara began to beat on Tack. "IT'S ME AND RIKER, NOT THAT HO BAG!" Hayley angrily glared at Tara. "What was that?!" "You heard me! Riker is mine so. Step back. Bitch." Hayley blinked and stared blankly. "I almost mauled that ugly face of yours." "SHUT UP YOU HARLOT!" Freya saw the two arguing, and groaned. "Women." Hiroka just stared at Freya. "You're a woman." "So?" "I can't argue with that." Hiroka folded her arms and watched as Tara and Hayley tumbled across the ground clawing at each other. "I know I shouldn't, but I'm enjoying this." Taka was staring, and taking notes. "Indeed... We only need more mud and or oil." Hiroka and Freya both stared at Taka who looked back with a perverted smile. "What? Im a perfectly heathy candy craving Fishman." "Taka, you're the worst." Ness was running from Cana, while holding a bra. "TAKA, SAVE ME!" "Correction, he's the worst, you're second." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc